Hanabi no Ai
by anggienyan
Summary: "Aku suka ledakan karna membuat hatiku berdebar-debar un!" Special Fanfict for @Akasuna Sasori @DeidaraAkatsuki @SasoDei INA . terinsipirasi dari lagu Utakata Hanabi - Supercell Please RnR


**Hanabi no Ai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © anggie_nyan / AkasunaSena**

**SasoDei Fanfiction (Yaoi/Shonen Ai).**

**Warning : AU, OOC(maybe), EYD berantakan, Typo(s), etc**

**.**

**If you don't like? Turn BACK now!**

''Kalian bisa pergi untuk saat ini , anggap saja akatsuki sedang libur '', sahut leader Akatsuki yang tak lain adalah Pain.

''Haha tumben kau baik , kakuzu jadi kita kemana sekarang?'' tanya si rambut putih aliran Jashin yang sangat semangat mendengar pengumuman tersebut

''tentu saja kita membunuh orang untuk mendapatkan uang'', jawab si ninja yang dikenal mata duitan hingga membuat Hidan kesal dan memukul kepala kakuzu. Kakuzu pun tak mau kalah dan akhirnya mereka saling pukul . Itachi dan Kisame tampak mencurigakan , saat mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut . Mereka tertawa seakan-akan mereka memenangkannya .

''hn, aku sama konan pergi dulu ya''

''mau kemana un?'', tanya deidara.

''kau anak kecil mau tau urusan orang dewasa ya'', konan pun mendengar pein bicara seperti itu tertawa . Dan deidara hanya mengembungkan pipi karna kesal.

''danna, kita kemana un?''

''aku ingin membenarkan kurasuku yang rusak'', jawab sasori dingin.

''apa-apa kurasu ! Ayolah danna ini kan liburan dari leader kita , ayo manfaatkan un !''

''aku tak punya waktu untuk itu..''

''Danna ! Kau menyebalkan un ! aku akan meledakan kurasumu un ! KATSU !'' , seketika deidara meledakan boneka kurasu sasori , dan membuat sasori jengkel .

''apa mau mu hah ?! Kau mau ku bunuh?!'' , sasori sudah dipuncak kemarahannya karna ulah deidara.

''ayo jalan jalan un ! Ini liburan'', dengan semangatnya deidara mengajak sasori, hingga sasori luluh juga karna tak punya pilihan lain , daripada dia mendengar ocehan deidara yang tak ada habisnya mending dia menurutinya .

.

.

.

*beberapa saat mereka berjalan-jalan*

.

.

.

''wah ada perayaan un! Ayo kesana danna !'', raut wajah polos deidara membuat sasori ingin tertawa lepas namun imejnya dimata deidara harus di jaga juga

''kau yakin dengan baju kita ini ke perayaan ini? Bagaimana kalau kita sewa Yukata disana?''; tanya sasori sambil menunjuk kearah toko pinggir jalan dan deidara pun mengangguk sebagai tanda dia setuju.

*sesampainya disana*

''aku duluan ya dei'' , sasori masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan deidara menunggu. Kemudian sasori keluar , ekspressi deidara pun sepertinya terkagum-kagum melihat sasori nampak tampan dengan bajunya itu. Dan sekarang giliran deidara , tapi deidara dapat yukata cewek .

''aku pria un ! kau mau ku bunuh hmm ?!'', deidara kesal karna yukata model cowok habis disewa.

''HAHAHAHA , sudah pakai saja dei, kalau kau tidak pakai... Aku kembali ke markas'', sasori tampaknya senang dengan kesialan deidara saat itu . Dan deidara terpaksa memakainya. Lalu deidara masuk ke ruang ganti.

''danna, ayo kita pergi '', deidara pun keluar dengan yukata pinknya . Deidara tampak cantik dengan rambut kuning panjangnya yang diikat seperti yamanaka ino. Sasori pun hingga terdiam dengan wajah memerah saat melihat deidara.

''danna, kau kenapa un?''

''ti-tidak dei , ayo pergi'', sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah memerah merona.

Mereka berdua berjalan seperti sepasang kekasih tapi mereka bertengkar terus. Malam menjelang perayaan tahun baru mereka duduk di bukit yang tinggi sambil menatap langit malam yang biru .

''dei , kenapa kau suka ledakan?''

''karna ledakan membuat hati berdebar-debar un!''

''ada lagi sesuatu yang membuatmu berdebar-debar?''

''etto , kau danna...'', dengan wajah deidara yang memerah dan sasori pun juga terkejut mendengarnya.

''kau pasti bercanda kan? Haha dasar bodoh '' , sasori masih merasa tidak percaya .

''yasudah kalau tidak percaya'', kemudian dengan nada kesal deidara pergi dan sasori menarik tangannya.

''kau mau kemana dei?'', deidara langsung menoleh kearah sasori dengan wajah penuh air mata . Sasori pun langsung memeluknya

''maafkan aku dei, aku percaya kok ... Aku juga merasakannya juga ... hanya kau yang ku punya , keluarga ku pergi meninggalkanku sendirian'' , sasori memeluk erat deidara seakan akan dia takut kehilangan

''aku juga un , hanya kau yang punya didunia ini'' , mereka pun yang sedang berpelukan dan sementara itu kembang api menyala. Suasana tersebut sangat mendukung mereka .

''Danna... Daisuki ... Doki doki un '', sasori tertawa mendengarnya dan mencium lembut bibir deidara .

''Daisuki mo deidara ... ''

.

.

.

* 1 tahun kemudian *

.

.

.

''kembang apinya indah ya danna ? '' , tanya deidara pada batu nisan Sasori yang terletak diatas bukit .

''aku akan membalasnya un ! Hiks '' , tak kuasa deidara menahan kesal hingga menangis karna merasa kehilangan seorang yang dianggapnya special.

Stelah Sasori meninggal , deidara pun hidup penuh kesunyian ...


End file.
